Osoiden - La Tormenta
by Phonon
Summary: Han transcurrido décadas desde que Uzumaki Naruto murió y, para los nuevos ninjas, tan sólo se trata de una leyenda que los inspira. Una nueva aventura comienza para uno de esos jóvenes de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, Arashi, un muchacho que pronto se convertirá en Genin y que busca su lugar en el mundo. El futuro le deparará grandes historias.
1. PRÓLOGO - Quiet Storm

_¡Hola! Soy Phonon, y este es... ¡Mi primer fic! Es un proyecto que he comenzado con la intención de publicar un capítulo cada día o cada dos días. Así, para no partir de un imposible, serán capítulos muy cortos, que se puedan leer en un momento, de manera que si alguien quiere seguirlo al día no le lleve mucho tiempo, al igual que a mi al escribirlo._

_Por último: Sé que no aparecen los personajes de Naruto y que no trata de una historia de romance, que parece ser lo más popular por , pero me gustaría que le diérais una oportunidad y leyéseis al menos dos o tres capítulos antes de decidir si merece la pena o no._

_Se agradecen mucho las reviews! Soy nuevo y me gustaría saber si alguien lee el fic XD. Un saludo!_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Quiet Storm**

Sabía que no estaba sola. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que con el tiempo alguien como ella podía sentir fácilmente. No se trataba de tener unos sentidos excepcionalmente desarrollados, ni una habilidad de percepción especial, si no más bien de un instinto. Y su instinto de Jonin, el rango más alto que podía poseer un ninja, le decía a Yumiko que en ese momento, en aquél lugar fuera de los muros de la villa que era su hogar, había alguien más, y con intenciones muy poco amigables.

Ya en guardia, la kunoichi de la Villa de la Hoja, comenzó a acumular su chakra, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para coger un kunai. No tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear. Un gran rayo apareció de la nada y estuvo a punto de golpearla por escasos centímetros. Lanzó varios kunai al lugar del que había provenido aquél jutsu del elemento Rayo, pero fueron desviados mediante varias estrellas ninja y kunais que venían de una dirección opuesta. Así pues, todo indicaba que eran al menos dos ninja.

Realizó un par de sellos con las manos a gran velocidad, canalizando su chakra. Y gritó las palabras "Raiton: Raikiu". Una gran bola de electricidad apareció en las manos de Yumiko. Otro rayo estuvo a punto de golpearla, aunque en realidad sí que la golpeó, sin embargo, en el momento en el que el rayo tocó su cuerpo, un reemplazo apareció. Justo en ese momento, gracias al segundo ataque, pudo comprobar dónde se encontraba su principal rival. Yumiko apareció detrás de él, con la bola hecha de electricidad aún en sus manos para estamparla en ese mismo momento contra su atacante.

El ninja, un shinobi de la Aldea de la Nube cayó cerca del claro en el que Yumiko había sido atacada. Estaba aparentemente inconsciente. Sin embargo, otro rayo apareció y pudo esquivarlo tan sólo a duras penas, y tras ese, otro más apareció. Una sucesión de rayos tan grandes como árboles estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero Yumiko fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivarlos. Su atacante estaba inconsciente, así que sólo podía tratarse del otro. O los otros. Mientras esquivaba los incesantes rayos que la acosaban, volvió a realizar varios sellos con sus manos, y entonces "Raiton: Rairyuu Nagashi". Como si fuese una danza, Yumiko saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando los rayos mientras de sus manos aparecían otros tantos dirigidos a distintos lugares entre los árboles.

Y entonces saltó hacia fuera del claro, al lugar donde creía que se encontraba su otro objetivo. En ese momento, una espada silbó un instante a su lado, aproximándose velozmente hacia ella, pero por suerte reaccionó rápidamente, lanzando un rayo a la espada al mismo tiempo que intentaba esquivarla en caso de que fallase su técnica. El ninja que le había atacado soltó su arma instintivamente, y Yumiko aprovechó para cogerla y lanzar un corte ascendente al shinobi de la Aldea de la Nube, que no tuvo mucho resultado.

Ambos contrincantes se miraron unos segundos. Los ojos del Ninja de la Nube miraron un instante el hombro de la Jonin. Un tatuaje con el kanji del Trueno lo decoraba. Yumiko pudo notar en ese momento cómo su atacante tragaba saliva disimuladamente. Era obvio que se le había producido un nudo en la garganta al ver aquél tatuaje.

El cielo se había oscurecido como si amenazara tormenta. Era algo que Yumiko podría utilizar a su favor, aunque también podría ponerse en su contra si debía enfrentarse a más de dos enemigos. El sonido de un kunai surcando el aire y dirigiéndose a ella desde su espalda la sorprendió. No lo había lanzado su rival, pero aún así lo esquivó sin apartar la mirada de él. Lanzó un sello explosivo y el ninja de la Nube se retiró para esquivarlo. Yumiko se permitió unos segundos para mirar tras ella y prestar atención a lo demás.

Había sido tan estúpida. Desde el principio, cuando vio el primer rayo yendo hacia ella, había pensado que los Ninjas de la Nube habían venido a por ella. Qué estúpida había sido creyendo que venían a reclamar su venganza, a reclamarla a ella. Se había equivocado. No la estaban atacando a ella, pues ella era tan sólo el primer obstáculo. Era un ataque a la villa de la hoja. El primer rayo de aquella tormenta cayó, y al hacerlo iluminó las siluetas de los cientos de ninjas de la Nube repartidos por aquél bosque. Y Yumiko quedó petrificada al contemplar aquella imagen, sin ni siquiera ser capaz de mover un solo dedo.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 - Blanco y Rojo

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Blanco y Rojo**

–Eso es todo por hoy. –Dijo el Sensei –Recordad que mañana no es necesario que asistáis a clase, pero sería productivo que lo hicieseis. Y recordad también que el examen es en dos días, al medio día.

Arashi salió a toda prisa del aula, al fin, después de una clase eterna sobre repaso de jutsus básicos. El examen de graduación era en tan sólo dos días y estaba impaciente por seguir practicando sus técnicas. Sentía que sentado en un aula tan sólo perdía el tiempo. Dominaba a la perfección las técnicas básicas, aunque su Técnica de Remplazo era un desastre y no tenía tiempo de entrenarla lo suficiente si se dedicaba a estar sentado. Aquello lo frustraba, porque sentía que el resto de los que se presentarían al examen de graduación ya dominaban todas las técnicas. Los veía riendo, deseosos de que llegase el momento, confiados.

Los pasillos de la academia ninja de la Villa de la Hoja estaban llenos de esos jóvenes deseosos de convertirse por fin en Gennin, el rango más básico de un ninja. Antaño, la academia había estado abarrotada de niños que se graduaban a una edad temprana, a los trece años, incluso antes de que comenzaran a madurar. Si encontraban un genio, alguien que destacara muy por encima del resto, podía llegar a Jonin antes de que el resto de su generación llegase a graduarse en la academia. Tanto es así, que se sabe de algunos casos en los que hubo niños de seis años de edad que se graduaban y comenzaban a realizar misiones propias de un ninja.

Sin embargo, desde hacía varias décadas, desde los tiempos de Uzumaki Naruto, la Villa Oculta de la Hoja había tomado la decisión de que los niños debían ser niños, y que la mayoría de las tragedias que había dado el mundo ninja, se debían en gran parte a la, por un lado, absurda costumbre de tratar a esos niños como un soldado más.

Así, se aumentó la edad mínima para ingresar a la academia, por lo que ahora se comenzaba a aprender las artes ninja a los diez años, y la graduación solía ser a los dieciséis. De esta manera, Arashi al fin había alcanzado la edad para poder graduarse y ser un Gennin, la espera se le había hecho larguísima y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Ni siquiera se tomaría un descanso, si no que se dirigiría al campo de entrenamiento directamente para comenzar cuanto antes con su entrenamiento. Pero en cuanto cruzó el arco que indicaba que estabas fuera de la Academia una voz lo sorprendió:

–¿Dónde crees que vas, Akabaka?

Tres muchachos de ojos blancos como los de Arashi aparecieron. Eran del Clan Hyuga. Vestían como Hyuga, hablaban como Hyuga, se comportaban como Hyuga y apestaban a Hyuga por cada poro de su cuerpo. "Akabaka" era un insulto, por supuesto. Significaba "Idiota Rojo" y hacía referencia sobre todo a su inteligencia y al inusual color de su pelo entre el clan Hyuga, donde todos eran estúpidos estirados con aires de noble, de ojos blancos y pelo de un negro tan oscuro como el miedo.

– ¿Tánto me quieres que necesitas saber dónde voy a cada momento, Daiki?

El que se había dado por aludido se dirigió hacia él y lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta.

–Eres muy valiente, Arashi. No sé si serás tan valiente cuando acabemos contigo hoy. –Los otros dos se lanzaron sobre él rápidamente y lo agarraron por los brazos.

Daiki realizó unos sellos con las manos, gritando "Byakugan". Las venas alrededor de sus ojos blancos se marcaron intensamente.

–Observa mis ojos Akabaka. Puede que tú tengas los ojos blancos de los Hyuga, pero nunca tendrás nuestra técnica de linaje. Nunca podrás activar el Byakugan. Sólo los auténticos Hyuga pueden hacerlo. Ya es un milagro que nos apiadásemos de ti y te ofreciésemos nuestra caridad. Pero nunca serás uno de nosotros. Nunca serás como nosotros. Sólo serás una mancha de sangre en un manto. La sombra de un error.

–Voy a graduarme, Daiki –Respondió Arashi–, no vas a poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y espero que tú también lo hagas. Compartirás la gloria conmigo el día de la celebración en el clan. Con un bastardo. Hazte a la idea. A partir de ese día estaré por encima de ti en todo momento. Te vas a cagar.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 - Are You Lightning?

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Are You Lightning?**

–Voy a graduarme, Daiki –Respondió Arashi–, no vas a poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y espero que tú también lo hagas. Compartirás la gloria conmigo el día de la celebración en el clan. Con un bastardo. Hazte a la idea. A partir de ese día estaré por encima de ti en todo. Te vas a cagar.

El Hyuga lanzó un puñetazo furioso al pelirrojo, directo a uno de los puntos de chakra, pero el puño impactó con el remplazo que ahora agarraban los dos compañeros de Daiki, produciendo un sonoro crujido. Arashi apareció justo encima de ellos, cayendo sobre los dos que le habían sujetado. Rápidamente se levantó y echó a correr. Aquella maldita técnica había vuelto a jugársela, siempre que intentaba hacerla salía de forma distinta a lo que había planeado.

Su plan había sido intercambiarse con la caja de madera que había usado para la técnica, pero se suponía que él debía haber aparecido donde la caja se encontraba antes, lo que le habría dado el tiempo suficiente para tomar distancia con sus ahora perseguidores. Pero no había resultado y ahora le pisaban los talones.

Corrió tanto como pudo. Se encontraba cerca de las puertas de la Villa, y allí siempre había algún guardia. Si se daban cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía, seguramente dejarían de perseguirlo y evitaría un combate que no podía ganar. Pero cuanto más se acercaba a las puertas, más consciente era de que donde solía haber guardias apostados, esta vez no los había. Era realmente extraño, pues las puertas estaban totalmente abiertas y los ninjas que las vigilaban eran la única defensa que tenía la Villa de la Hoja. Ahora sólo le quedaba correr, adentrarse en el bosque, intentar ocultarse y esperar a que no le encontrasen.

Cruzó la puerta de Konoha, y mientras lo hacía pudo comprobar que realmente estaba sin vigilancia. Pero no se detuvo. En otras circunstancias los guardias lo habrían detenido y no hubiera podido abandonar la villa, pero esta vez sólo le quedaba esa escapatoria, así que tan pronto como pudo, se adentró entre los árboles. Realizó varios sellos, canalizó su chakra y murmuró las palabras "Bunshin no jutsu", la Técnica de Réplica. Una ilusión de sí mismo apareció, al mismo tiempo que saltaba dentro de un matorral y murmuraba "Henge no jutsu" para realizar la Técnica de Transformación y transformarse en maleza del bosque.

Daiki y sus dos compañeros siguieron persiguiendo su cuerpo ilusorio durante un tiempo hasta que le dieron alcance y, al ver que sus golpes lo atravesaban, se dieron cuenta de que era tan sólo una ilusión. Daiki usó sus ojos blancos para intentar detectar a Arashi, pero se habían alejado demasiado y fue inutil.

Aunque sabía que no iban a poder encontrarlo, Arashi permanecería transformado un tiempo más, sin salir de su escondite, tan sólo para asegurarse de que no lo encontraban. Ese era su plan. Pero otra vez, sus planes cambiaron. Un sonido atronador lo alertó. Parecía el sonido de una tormenta. Era medio día y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Sin duda se trataba de un combate, y no pudo superar la tentación de acercarse e investigar por sí mismo.

Arashi se apresuró, y cuanto más se aproximaba al lugar de donde provenía el estruendo, los destellos eran cada vez más visibles. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que la luz que emitían aquellos incesantes rayos lo envolvía casi por completo. Desde la distancia, miró hacia aquél claro en el bosque. Una ninja con el protector de la Villa de la Hoja saltaba de un lado hacia otro, emitiendo incesantes jutsus de Raiton, haciendo que los rayos golpeasen distintas zonas del bosque, y consiguiendo que casi uno golpeara a Arashi.

De pronto la kunoichi saltó hacia un lugar del bosque y un ninja de la Nube se lanzó sobre ella con su espada. Por suerte, la de la Villa de la Hoja pudo evitar el ataque. Arashi contemplaba toda la escena, y vio cómo ambos contendientes se quedaban quietos unos segundos. Y entonces pudo verlo. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin pensar en que el nivel de aquellos ninja estaba a un nivel sin comparación con el suyo, se lanzó en ayuda de la joven, mientras veía cómo un segundo atacante aparecía de la nada y sorprendía a la petrificada kunoichi con un ataque por la espalda.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3 - Wake From Your Sleep

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Wake From Your Sleep**

Sin pensar en que el nivel de aquellos ninja estaba a un nivel sin comparación con el suyo, Arashi se lanzó en ayuda de la joven, mientras veía cómo un segundo atacante aparecía de la nada y sorprendía a la petrificada kunoichi con un ataque por la espalda.

Arashi se lanzó sobre aquel ninja de la Nube. Ni siquiera tenía un plan, tan sólo sintió que debía ayudar a la mujer ninja y obedeció a su instinto. Mientras se aproximaba a su objetivo se percató de que ni siquiera tenía un kunai para protegerse, así que sólo poseía sus puños y su ingenio como armas, así que tan sólo esperaba estar en lo cierto.

El ninja de la Nube sólo tuvo medio segundo para percatarse del ataque, y no fue suficiente como para poder esquivar el ataque de Arashi, que cayó con una patada desde arriba, añadiéndole a la fuerza todo su peso. El ninja de la Nube cayó al suelo, y sólo un instante después la kunoichi de la Hoja reaccionó y pudo bloquear el ataque del ninja que iba a atacarle por la espalda.

–Buenos días ¿Ya te has despertado? –Bromeó Arashi

–¿Quién eres? –La confundida ninja comenzó a juntar las piezas de lo que había ocurrido.

Yumiko había sido víctima de un Genjutsu, una técnica ilusoria que le había hecho estremecerse y quedarse paralizada de terror al contemplar aquella escena de cientos de ninjas de la Villa de la Nube invadiendo el bosque de la Hoja. Y aquél muchacho de pelo rojo y ojos blancos había interrumpido el Genjutsu al derribar al ninja que lo estaba realizando. El cielo oscuro que amenzaba tormenta había desaparecido, dejando paso a un cielo despejado, y con él desaparecieron también los cientos de ninjas de la Nube que Yumiko había visto.

–Me llamo Hyuga Arashi, mañana seré Gennin

–Así que tú eres el Hyuga del pelo rojo. Márchate de aquí, estos tipos son Jounins, un novato como tú tan sólo es una mota de polvo para ellos.

El ninja que había sido derribado por Arashi se levantó de un salto y realizó un jutsu. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el suelo en una línea zigzagueante como si fuese un río. Por donde pasaba, el río de electricidad emitía otros rayos más hacia arriba. Yumiko empujó a Arashi y se retiró justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

–Mi nombre es Yotsuki Hikaru –Dijo el ninja de la Nube cesando el ataque. –He venido porque eres mi problema Yumiko, y vas a morir aquí hoy.

Yumiko sonrió un momento y saltó para esquivar de nuevo un ataque del otro ninja de la Nube, al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Arashi y lo llevaba a salvo sobre un montículo de rocas elevado sobre el terreno.

–No os guardaré rencor si os marcháis. Al fin y al cabo nadie ha salido demasiado herido. Vuestro amigo de por allí se recuperará. –Yumiko comenzó a acumular electricidad en sus manos hasta que se convirtió en largos rayos negros –Os lo digo de verdad, marchaos y no os mataré. Os lo dice Yumiko, la ninja del Rayo Negro.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 - Negro y Rojo

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Negro y Rojo**

–No os guardaré rencor si os marcháis. Al fin y al cabo nadie ha salido demasiado herido. Vuestro amigo de por allí se recuperará. –Yumiko comenzó a acumular electricidad en sus manos hasta que se convirtió en largos rayos negros –Os lo digo de verdad, marchaos y no os mataré. Os lo dice Yumiko, la ninja del Rayo Negro.

Los ninjas de la Nube se prepararon, empuñaron sus kunais y se pusieron en guardia. El primero de ellos, Hikaru, corrió en dirección a Yumiko, el segundo se dirigió a ella saltando de árbol en árbol.

–Ya veo... Siento que tenga que ser así –Yumiko realizó un sello con una sola mano –Raiton: Nirai.

La espada que sujetaba se cubrió de aquella electricidad negra, al igual que la mano que le quedaba libre. Una especie de cordón eléctrico que unía ambas manos y la espada se formó. Y se lanzó hacia ellos en carrera. Esquivó un ataque de Hikaru al mismo tiempo que clavaba su espada en el suelo, saltó y el cordón de rayos negros que la unía con la espada alcanzó a su rival. En el mismo salto golpeó al segundo ninja de la Nube que golpeó el suelo de forma contundente.

Pero no pudo ver el ataque de Hikaru. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que el Hikaru que había alcanzado con sus rayos negros era tan sólo un remplazo. El auténtico la atacó desde arriba sin darle tiempo para reaccionar. Su espada se clavó en el hombro de Yumiko que retrocedió varios metros de un salto para no ser golpeada por el segundo ataque del ninja de la Nube.

–Sabemos que eres fuerte, Yumiko del Rayo Negro –comenzó a decir Hikaru –por eso no te subestimamos. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

El ninja de la Nube que había derribado Yumiko se puso en pie y comenzó a ejecutar varios sellos con las manos. Un rayo que comenzó a girar en espiral, formando una especie de tornado apareció de él. La visión de aquella técnica era espectacular.

Arashi no pudo evitar pensar en la abismal diferencia de poder entre aquellos ninjas y él. Él dominaba las habilidades básicas que todo ninja debía conocer y los jutsus indispensables para poder graduarse, pero nada más. Aquellos ninjas eran como dioses manejando poderes increíbles. De pronto el entusiasmo comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, tanto que no podía evitar temblar. Daiki intentaba siempre amedrentarlo con sus aires de genio, y en realidad no era nada comparado con aquello. Comprenderlo le hacía arder de emoción. Él era una sola mota de polvo en un mundo enorme lleno de gente impresionantemente fuerte. De verdad que estaba totalmente emocionado y furioso por no ser nada ante aquellos rivales, por ser tan insignificante que incluso lo ignoraban por completo.

El ninja de la Nube lanzó su ataque hacia Yumiko. Aquél tornado de electricidad se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la ninja de la Hoja. Otro tornado incluso mayor apareció de Hikaru. Y entonces Yumiko lo entendió. Tigre, conejo, jabalí, perro. "Doton: Doryūheki ". Realizó los sellos tan rápidamente como nunca antes. Un muro de roca comenzó a aparecer a los pies de Arashi, y él también lo entendió. Vio cómo el tornado de electricidad que se había dirigido a Yumiko había girado hacia donde él se encontraba, y el de Hikaru se dirigía hacia la ninja, totalmente desprotegida. Había renunciado a defenderse de cualquier ataque para protegerlo.

Un gran destello se produjo, y duró lo mismo que aquél grito de dolor. Yumiko tardó un momento en entenderlo. Delante de ella, Arashi cayó de rodillas. La había salvado. De alguna manera había conseguido moverse lo suficientemente rápido y recibir el ataque en su lugar.

–No me tratéis como si yo no fuese un ninja –Consiguió decir Arashi a duras penas, al mismo tiempo que caía sin conocimiento.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5 - Death, Betrayal and Life

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Death, Betrayal and Life**

Yumiko vio caer a Arashi alcanzado por aquél tremendo jutsu eléctrico. Un Jonin con apenas unos segundos para reaccionar, habría podido defenderse lo suficiente como para que el impacto no hubiese resultado mortal. Pero Arashi no era un Jonin, ni siquiera era un Gennin, y había recibido el ataque de Hikaru por completo y sin protegerse. Era un ataque mortal.

–Malditos seáis... –Dijo Yumiko calmadamente, pero dejando ver una gran furia a través de sus palabras –Ni siquiera era un ninja aún... Habéis roto todos los tratados de paz de los últimos cien años. Se informará de vuestra traición a la alianza shinobi y seréis juzgados.

–No trates de usarlo como excusa –Respondió Hikaru –Él nos atacó, se inmiscuyó voluntariamente en la batalla. No nos iremos hasta que te capturemos o mueras.

–Sois tan sólo escoria... –Los rayos negros volvieron a salir de su mano –No necesitáis ser juzgados. Os declaro traidores a la alianza shinobi. Voy a mataros aquí mismo.

–¿Hablas de traición? Yumiko la del Rayo Negro, antigua ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Nube llama a otros traidores –Rió Hikaru

–Por lo que veo, ni siquiera sois capaces de entender lo que es la traición. –Realizó con sus manos el sello del carnero y pronunció el nombre del jutsu –Raiton: Kuropansa

Una enorme pantera compuesta de rayos negros apareció alrededor de Yumiko. Nada podría salvar ahora a aquellos ninjas de la Villa que un día había sido su hogar. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, aquella pantera impactó contra los ninjas de la Nube. Se retorcieron de dolor, dejaron caer sus armas al suelo, paralizados, convulsionando. La afinidad natural de su chakra era el rayo, podrían haber resistido, con suerte, un ataque como el que venció a Arashi, pero los rayos negros eran distintos. Sabían que aquellos rayos negros significaban la muerte.

Yumiko se aproximó a Arashi, se arrodilló y lo incorporó levemente. La culpa le inundó. ¿Por qué había sacrificado aquél muchacho su vida sólo por salvarla? ¿Por qué valía su vida más que la de él? Tan sólo era la vida de una traidora, y aún así él no había dudado, sin ni siquiera saber nada sobre ella. La tristeza se apoderó de ella y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de Arashi.

Pudo sentir la electricidad. Le envolvía el cuerpo. No era electricidad residual del ataque, era una electricidad distinta. Era el propio chakra de Arashi que había reaccionado al ataque. Yumiko prácticamente ni podía creérselo, casualmente, la afinidad natural del chakra de Arashi también era el rayo. Era una afinidad muy poco frecuente en la Villa de la Hoja, pero aquél muchacho era un Hyuga que ningún Hyuga aceptaba, poseía el Byakugan y además tenía un pelo rojo como nunca nadie había tenido antes en el Clan. Parecía que lo poco frecuente era muy frecuente en él. Si su afinidad era el Rayo, quizás su propio chakra habría reaccionado protegiéndolo. Quizás aún estaba vivo. Apoyó el oído en su pecho y pudo sentir su pulso, más leve que un susurro, pero ahí estaba. Aún estaba vivo.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6 - Impostor

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Impostor **

Los rayos de luz del sol de la tarde se colaban de forma interrumpida entre las cortinas cada vez que el viento las mecía, acariciando la piel de Arashi con su calidez. Entreabrió los ojos al fin, después de un sueño reparador, aunque aún le pesaban los párpados, y en realidad todo el cuerpo, se esforzó por abrirlos al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Enseguida reconoció a la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Era Yumiko, la ninja que encontró en el bosque luchando contra aquellos ninjas de la Villa de la Nube. Enseguida recordó todo lo ocurrido.

–¡Los ninjas de la Nube! –Gritó de pronto, o al menos lo intentó con las escasas energías de las que disponía.

–Tranquilo –Susurró intentando calmarlo –Estás en el hospital ¿Recuerdas aquélla técnica de rayo? Me salvaste. Te quedaste muy tocado, pensé que no lo contabas, pero conseguirás recuperarte.

–Vi lo que intentabas hacer. Sólo tenías tiempo para realizar un ataque y elegiste que fuese un jutsu para protegerme, incluso aunque sabías que eso te costaría ser derrotada. Te salvé porque te habrías sacrificado para que no me hubiesen dañado –Su voz sonaba afligida. –Al final sólo fui una carga.

–No sólo me salvaste de aquél rayo, también me liberaste de su genjutsu. Si no hubiese sido porque apareciste en el momento oportuno, seguramente me habrían...

–No hace falta que seas amable conmigo, sé que no soy fuerte aún, todos en el clan Hyuga se esfuerzan en recordármelo con cada mirada –Su mano derecha, hecha un puño, agarraba tan fuertemente la sábana que incluso temblaba –Pero ya lo verás, ¡Seré más fuerte! Primero me convertiré en Gennin y después...

Dejó la frase sin terminar y su voz se fue apagando conforme pronunciaba esas últimas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

–Yumiko –Empezó a decir, pronunciando cada sílaba de la frase muy despacio, como si temiera pronunciarla –¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital?

–Pues... Llevas casi cinco días durmiendo.

Las palabras cayeron sobre él como una losa. Su cara palideció en un instante, sus ojos se desencajaron, toda su cara se tornó en una mueca de terror e incredulidad. Casi como si se tratara de un rayo, saltó de la cama hacia su ropa, y en lo que pareció casi un sólo movimiento se vistió por completo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Yumiko se asomó a la puerta viendo cómo el muchacho se alejaba.

–¡¿Dónde vas?! –Gritó –Debes descansar, aún no estás recuperado del todo.

–¡El examen de Gennin! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Tres días tarde!

Yumiko llegó a la Academia, que se encontraba totalmente desierta en aquél momento, excepto por el muchacho que se encontraba sentado en mitad del patio, totalmente sólo y mirando al suelo. Su sombra comenzaba a alargarse por la caída del sol.

–Va a anochecer pronto –Dijo Yumiko poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Hace un momento estabas en el hospital, no creo que sea bueno que pases aquí la...

–¡Esperaré! –La interrumpió Arashi –Esperaré hasta mañana, no voy a moverme de aquí.

–No conseguirás nada, puedes venir mañana cuando haya alguien con quien puedas hablar.

–No quiero ir a ninguna otra parte. Quiero hacer el examen de graduación. Quiero ser un ninja.

–Eres un ninja. No te hace falta ningún examen. Tú eres más ninja que la mitad de Jonins que conozco.

Arashi la miró. Era la primera vez que alguien lo reconocía. Incluso era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por él. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había esperado en el hospital a que despertara.

–Yumiko, tú eres una Jonin. Quizás...

–Sé lo que me vas a pedir. Lo he intentado. Hace días que hablé incluso con el Hokage, entendió tu situación, pero dijo que no podía hacer excepciones, de lo contrario sería injusto para los demás y para los estudiantes que se perdieron el examen de graduación en los años anteriores.

–Puedo esperar un año más para graduarme –Respondió Arashi apretando fuertemente sus puños –Podría esperar los años que fuesen necesarios. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Puedo graduarme y quiero hacerlo.

Yumiko se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos. Se quitó el protector de la aldea de la Hoja y lo observó.

–Entiendo cómo te sientes –Acarició el protector para sentir la aspereza que le habían conferido los numerosos arañazos que había ido sufriendo –¿Sabes? Quizá este no fuera tu camino. Nunca sabemos cuál será nuestro camino. Quizá tu camino del ninja no sea como el del resto.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un par de minutos, observando cómo sus sombras se alargaban.

–Hay otra forma.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Arashi la miró sin entender nada.

–Es peligrosa y poco recomendable pero... Hay otra forma de que puedas convertirte en Gennin.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7 - El Camino del Trueno

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**El Camino del Trueno  
**

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Arashi la miró sin entender nada.

–Es peligrosa y poco recomendable pero... Hay otra forma de que puedas convertirte en Gennin.

¿Otra forma de convertirse en Gennin? Si la había, Arashi no la conocía, y seguramente la mitad de la aldea tampoco. Al fin y al cabo, si esa forma alternativa existía, nadie hablaba sobre ella, al menos no a los estudiantes de la Academia. Teniendo en cuenta que cada año había varios estudiantes que no conseguían graduarse, era extraño que nadie les dijese a esos estudiantes que había otra manera de ser un ninja.

–Dime –Los ojos de Arashi se abrieron de par en par, con expectación. De pronto el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto. –¿Cuál es esa otra manera?

–Te repito que es muy peligroso y poco recomendable...

–Yumiko, ¡Haré lo que sea!

Yumiko guardó silenció un momento, arrepintiéndose de haberlo mencionado, pero viendo la expresión del muchacho supo que no había vuelta atrás.

–Hay un evento llamado la Liga de Ascenso. Puedes considerarlo como un examen o prueba alternativo, para ninjas que necesitan promocionar rápidamente por alguna razón y no pueden esperar a los exámenes oficiales, o para ninjas genios que no cumplen con la edad mínima establecida por el pacto de las aldeas, pero que cumplen de sobra con las capacidades básicas para convertirse en ninja. También suelen acudir ninjas que, por alguna razón, han sido degradados o se les ha obligado a dejar de serlo. Estas son las causas más comunes de los participantes, pero obviamente no son las únicas. Aún así, no debes olvidar la principal razón de la existencia de la Liga de Ascenso. Se trata, sobre todo, de un espectáculo.

–¿Un espectáculo? No lo entiendo...

–Los exámenes de Jonin son secretos, debido a que participan los ninjas más avanzados usando sus técnicas más secretas. Sería una locura mostrarlo al público. Por el contrario, los exámenes de chunin se celebran de forma abierta al público, pero se realizan cada seis meses e incluso, dependiendo de las circunstancias, pueden llegar a posponerse más aún. Por ese motivo los daimyos de los países principales crearon la Liga de Ascenso como entretenimiento para ellos mismos y el resto de nobles mientras no hay exámenes de chunin

–Nunca había escuchado algo así... –En la voz de Arashi se percibía cierta preocupación, pero rápidamente esa sombra de duda desapareció –¿Cuándo se celebra, Yumiko?

–Comenzó ayer. –La respuesta de Yumiko volvió a golpear como una losa a Arashi por segunda vez aquél día. –Pero se celebra una vez al mes.

–¡Estupendo! –Arashi parecía aliviado nuevamente –Prefiero esperar un mes a todo un año.

–No te confíes. Hay algo que aún no entiendes. Esa prueba es muy distinta a la que deberías haber realizado en la academia. Y lo más importante, en la Liga de Ascenso no se distinguen rangos. Si superas las pruebas, recibirás el reconocimiento del rango al que te inscribas, a efectos prácticos tendrás ese rango, pero será concedido por el daimyo de tu país y no por el propio kage. Esto es casi un evento clandestino, sus participantes suelen estar desesperados y son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Antes de pensar en tomar este camino alternativo, debes estar seguro de entender eso y lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser. Te inscribirás en el rango al que quieres promocionar, pero te enfrentarás a ninjas que incluso pueden haber sido Jonins que perdieron su título.

–Jonins... –Recordó a los ninjas con los que se habían enfrentado en el bosque. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva. Apretaba los puños fuertemente. No quería volver a sentirse un estorbo. No quería regresar al Clan Hyuga convertido nuevamente en el hazmereir del clan –Ya te lo dije antes. Haré lo que sea.

–Bien... –Yumiko sonrió al ver la determinación del joven –Tenemos un mes para entrenarte y hacer de ti un ninja pateador de culos.

Arashi no pudo disimular su alegría. Aquello significaba que Yumiko iba a entrenarle. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien le ayudaría a volverse más fuerte. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien veía su potencial. Saltaba emocionado, lanzando puñetazos al aire, insistiendo a Yumiko de comenzar el entrenamiento en ese mismo momento, aunque el sol estaba a punto de esconderse.

–Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día duro. –dijo Yumiko mientras comenzaba a andar –Ah, y yo que tú volvería al hospital. Seguramente no querrás regresar al Clan Hyuga esta noche.

Arashi no entendió muy bien a qué se refería Yumiko, pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo a Daiki hacía cinco días, a la salida de la Academia. "Voy a graduarme, Daiki, no vas a poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y espero que tú también lo hagas. Compartirás la gloria conmigo el día de la celebración en el clan". La celebración en el Clan Hyuga era aquella misma noche.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8 - Perro Come Perro

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Perro Come Perro**

Arashi llegó al barrio de los Hyuga. La noche estaba iluminada por las lámparas festivas que decoraban las calles, dándoles un color azulado. Las pequeñas lámparas de papel estaban colocadas de forma que siguiéndolas podías llegar al dojo donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración. Cada año se celebraba cuando los miembros del Clan se convertían en ninja.

Ese año tan sólo Daiki y Arashi formaban parte de la promoción, y Arashi no había conseguido graduarse, por lo que, prácticamente, la fiesta era para Daiki. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía si le habrían dejado asistir de haber conseguido graduarse, pues simplemente mencionar el hecho de que él era un Hyuga era un tema tabú en el Clan.

Hacía quince años que, en una noche tormentosa, alguien había abandonado a Arashi a las puertas del Clan Hyuga siendo tan sólo un bebé. No tenían más remedio que adoptarlo en el clan, pues era indudable que poseía el Byakugan, aunque tenía aquél extraño cabello rojo que hacía que el resto de miembros lo viesen como a un Hyuga impuro, obviamente nacido de un Hyuga con alguien que no pertenecía al Clan.

Así, vivió entre el clan sin que nadie lo reconociera como su hijo, criado por todos pero por nadie, pues era más una vergüenza para el honor del clan que un hijo de éste. Creció solo, vivió solo, aprendió solo y continuó solo, esperando el momento en que pudiese graduarse, convertirse en un ninja sin igual y demostrarle al Clan Hyuga que era mejor ninja de lo que le hicieron creer durante todo ese tiempo.

Comenzaba a escuchar el sonido y las luces de la fiesta, giró la calle y entró al dojo. Todos los miembros del clan se encontraban allí. En aquél momento se encontraban rodeando el tatami del dojo, dos miembros del clan peleaban de forma casi ritual, sin ni siquiera activar sus Byakugan. De pronto uno de ellos realizó un rápido movimiento y derribó a su oponente. La gente aplaudió, el vencedor ayudó a levantarse al vencido y se saludaron.

Daiki entró al tatami, era suyo el privilegio de disputar el último combate pues la fiesta era sólo para él. El combate empezó. Al ser Hyuga, como en la pelea anterior, los dos eran usuarios del Juuken, el puño gentil, pero peleaban sin activar su Byakugan, por lo que era un mero intercambio de golpes y no un auténtico combate. Arashi sintió envidia al verlos, sobre todo a Daiki. Él había tenido la oportunidad de aprender el Juuken y cómo activar el Byakugan. A Arashi sin embargo nunca se le había permitido.

El ganador fue, obviamente, Daiki. El público volvió a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Después, el padre de Daiki le pintó el símbolo de la jaula que representaba el antiguo sello que la segunda familia Hyuga llevaba, y que ahora se pintaba de modo simbólico en todos miembros del Clan, y le entregó el protector con el símbolo de la Villa de Hoja.

Arashi se dio la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse cuando escuchó a Daiki llamándolo.

–Es una lástima que al final no hayas compartido este momento conmigo –Dijo Daiki –Me habría encantado pelear con un bastardo.

–No importa, así has podido tener este momento perfecto con victoria incluida. Si no, habrías mordido el polvo.

–Vamos, relájate, sólo es una celebración por los miembros del Clan que se convierten en ninjas. No te preocupes, el año que viene tendrás otra oportunidad. En fin, sólo espero que no te las arregles para desperdiciarla como haces siempre.

–No tendré que esperar un año.

–¿Cómo que no? Si no estoy mal informado, incluso el Hokage se ha opuesto a realizarte el examen.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –La rabia empezaba a apoderarse de Arashi.

–Digamos que es posible que mi padre, que es un viejo amigo suyo, le aconsejó que examinarte sería dar la impresión de que los Hyuga reciben un trato de favor.

Arashi no pudo aguantarlo más. Esos malditos Hyuga...

–¿¡Para eso sí soy un Hyuga!? –Gritó Arashi, de forma que casi todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor guardaran silencio y dirigiesen su atención hacia ellos.

Se hizo el silencio un momento.

–Estoy harto de vosotros –Continuó enfurecido. Se dio la vuelta y ando hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir –Espero que tengáis vuestros ojos blancos bien abiertos. Voy a ser un ninja. Voy a llegar a Jonin. Después llegaré a Hokage. Seré más grande que Uzumaki Naruto. Espero que vuestros ojos sean capaces de verlo.


End file.
